Desde Los Ojos de un Fantasma
by UniSoldier
Summary: Una historia sencilla sobre la vida del Joker antes de ser...el Joker. Jack Napier está enamorado de Lena Crawford, mientras que intenta salir adelante con su vida junto a ella, Jack se pregunta en qué situaciones la anarquía se convierte en ley.


Prólogo

La noche en que Jack Napier conoció a Lena Crawford, él salía del trabajo a las tres de la mañana a tomarse un descanso y un café. Venía de vigilar la fábrica de químicos desde las nueve de la noche y después de tantas horas esperando a que algo interesante pasara, se había levantado de su puesto, había cogido su chaqueta negra y sucia y se había dirigido - como de costumbre - a la pequeña cafetería que quedaba en la esquina y que atendía 24 horas. Se sentó en la barra como siempre, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y pidió un café negro que en realidad no lograba despertarlo pero que al menos justificaba dejar su puesto por unos minutos.

Fue en ese momento, en el que le trajeron su café, que Jack la vio por primera vez. Esa chica de piel blanca, de ojos marrones, de cabello castaño y de rasgos delicados y perfectos causó tanto impacto en él que incluso no pudo parar de mirarla cuando ella lo miró extrañada. Tal vez a ella debía de parecerle eXtraño que él no parara de mirarla, pero es que era tan hermosa. O al menos para él era la mujer más hermosa en esa cafetería, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, la mujer más hermosa en toda la horrenda ciudad de Gótica, sí, así era ella.

Pero el no se lo demostró, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola hasta el punto de molestarla volteó la vista hacia su café y se lo tomó tan despacio que para cuando terminó, ya estaba helado. Salió de la cafetería despacio y sin mirar atrás, después de todo ella no era nadie, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, era sólo una muchacha en una cafetería, que al fin de cuentas no era distinta a todas las otras muchachas trabajando en cafeterías, sí, ella no era nadie.

Al otro día volvió. Entró con el pelo mojado por la lluvia fría de Gótica y sacó de su bolsillo cuatro dólares para pagarse el café más amargo, feo y caro de toda la maldita isla. La volvió a ver, estaba en un rincón apilando los platos y los vasos en sus respectivos lugares, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que él se dedicó a tomarse el café lentamente hasta el punto de (si hubiera podido) casi masticarlo. No fue hasta que terminó de tragarse el último sorbo de esa agua amarga, que se dio cuenta que lo primero que había hecho antes de pedir el café, antes de sentarse, fue buscarla con la mirada.

Al tercer día, imaginó todas las maneras posibles de empezar una conversación con ella. Pero le era imposible, sus conversaciones iban desde preguntarle sobre el clima hasta invitarla a salir. Lo meditó toda la noche, desde que entró a trabajar hasta que faltaron minutos para su descanso. Al final decidió que era inútil seguir imaginándose cosas en vez de ponerlas en práctica, así que se levantó de su puesto de vigilancia, volvió a coger su chaqueta negra y sucia y se enfrentó a la fría noche de Gótica. No fue hasta llegar a la cafetería que se dio cuenta de que aún no había meditado la posibilidad, esa extraña y única posibilidad que sólo sucede una vez cada millón de veces, de que ella hablara primero. Y Jack tuvo tanta suerte que ella de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, a no ser porque la borracha amargada que no sabía como masticar goma de mascar con la boca cerrada, decidiera atenderlo primero antes de que ella pudiera llegar.

Así qué Jack tuvo que conformarse. Pidió un café negro a regañadientes escuchando como su mesera masticaba como una vaca mientras que tomaba su típica orden. Ese día se fue a casa triste y aburrido, soportando el frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos y escuchando la lluvia caer sobre el pavimento. Llegó a su apartamento a las seis de la mañana y se desplomó en su sofá lleno de polvo hasta las 2 de la tarde en que se despertó. No se habría levantado a no ser porque su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comer. Se tambaleó como un sonámbulo hasta la cocina sacó el tarro de leche de la nevera y se lo bebió casi completo y sin respirar derramando la leche por las comisuras de sus labios. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano y se preparó para otra noche.

A la cuarta noche, Jack decidió ser estratégico. La vio por las ventanas empañadas de la cafetería antes de entrar y observó como ella entraba por la puerta de la cocina, seguramente para hablar con el cocinero o algo parecido. La campanilla de la puerta tintineo con su entrada y Jack se sentó en la barra como de costumbre, pero justo en la esquina, frente a la puerta de la cocina, para que así fuera ella quien lo atendiera y no alguna otra mesera con complejo vacuno.

Por fin ella salió por la puerta y de hecho se sobresaltó al verlo, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible. Y Jack al fin pudo escuchar su voz. Su voz era suave, le recordaba esas voces femeninas que algunas veces se dedicaba a escuchar en la radio cuando no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, sí, Lena tenía voz de ninfa, de ángel, una voz arrulladora, la voz que seguramente los niños pequeños escuchan en la noche cuando sus mamás le leen un cuento para dormir. Lo miró con sus ojos castaños y Jack detalló lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo recta y perfecta que era su nariz, y lo delgado que era su cuerpo. Después de detallarla por varios minutos al fin pudo pedir su asqueroso café, que aún así se seguiría tomando, si eso significaba estar al lado de ella.

Y al quinto día, Jack Napier conoció a Lena Crawford.

...

 **Esta es una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace rato y que en realidad es muy sencilla. Quería darle mi lado personal a la historia del Joker (y sí, ya sé que mucha gente lo ha hecho), así que pensé: ¿porqué no? No sé cuándo publicaré el primer capítulo, depronto me demore un poquito, pero no es lo mío dejar cosas sin terminar, se los aseguro.**


End file.
